


They Don't Know

by Xaliacx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dating, John is a dork, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are completely convinced that nobody knows that they're together. Little do they know, everybody has already caught on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just a random one shot of my fav otp c:

Everybody can see it in the way that they look at each other. The way that they’re always angled to face each other. Nobody else get their inside jokes, or their strange humour except for them. Sometimes, people will be brave and outright ask them- but they always get a rejection, a saying of ‘It’s not that way! Seriously!’.

Everybody knows though.

John Egbert and Dave Strider are dating and everybody knows it, but they like to deny it. They know it by how close they walk together, how their steps coincide with the other’s. Maybe it’s the way that they share knowing glances and seem to know the most about them. Or maybe it’s just the fact that underneath the cafeteria table, everyone can see their hands linked together, even though they think they’re being stealthy.

Even though the entire school knows that the two are in a relationship, they still try to prove it wrong. Sayings of ‘Nah man, we’re just close bros’ or ‘Seriously! Stop asking! We aren’t dating!’. It doesn’t matter.

So, even though obviously, during math, John is pointedly staring at the back of Dave’s head at the front of the classroom, he tells himself over and over that nobody knows that they’re dating. That nobody knows that they’re in love and hold hands underneath the table or kiss each other sneakily while they’re walking to school together.

‘ _Nobody knows. They just think they know because we’re such close friends! We’re way too sneaky for them!_ ’ John thinks with a small grin, watching as Dave looks down- he can see a part of his eye through the back of his shades. He’s probably just texting one of his friends quickly.

When his phone vibrates, John feels a small shiver run up his spine. The excitement of reading unread, mysterious words in the privacy of a pester box still affects John every time his phone vibrates with a new notification. It’s even more exciting that John knows that there’s always about a good fifty percent chance that it’s Dave.

The raven haired boy sneakily pulls out his phone under the desk, making sure that the teacher has his back turned before glancing down.

\-- turntechGodhead[TG] began pestering ectoBiologist[EB] \--

TG: bro

TG: stop obviously staring at the back of my head

TG: people will notice

EB: sorry! it’s just that we didn’t get to talk very much today!

TG: we stayed up talking in your bed all night when precious dadbert was asleep

TG: how could you still miss me

EB: well, i don’t know!

EB: i just do!

TG: wow

TG: youre such a dork

TG: anyways teacher alert

\-- turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] \--

John quickly flicks his eyes up to be met with the eyes of his teacher from across the room.

“Do you know the right equation for this question, Mr. Egbert?” the teacher asks dryly, tapping the white board with a finger.

John feels the flush start to creep up his neck and spill onto his cheeks, but he can’t stop it. He sucks at math!

The whispers of two girls in the back catches his attention though.

“He was texting Dave again! I saw him on his phone!” one of them giggles quietly.

The other makes a soft noise in the back of her throat,”They make such a cute couple!”

Dave glances over at John with a questioning look, his eyebrow arched up in confusion. John discreetly gives him a glare before shrugging at the teacher with a small ‘I dunno’.

The teacher gives John a distasteful look before calling on another student and continuing on with the class. Nobody brings up that John was, indeed, on his phone, nor do they giggle or laugh. They all know who he was talking with and they all know who got him in trouble for checking his phone. It will be, and always will be, the one and only Dave Strider.

Class continues on without a hitch; John tries to avoid staring at Dave but miserably fails and Dave doesn’t text John again throughout the entire class.

When class ends for lunch, Dave is instantly walking over to John, a wordless plead in his gait. He’s aching to kiss him, to feel him. Obviously John can’t turn him down, so he follows Dave as he hurries down the hallways to a secluded area in the school.

John recognizes the area. There’s a janitor’s closet near the bathrooms that’s rarely used. He knows what Dave really wants.

As soon as they’re out of sight from any students or teachers passing by, he grabs John’s face and lunges for a hungry kiss. There’s barely any time to get accustomed to the tempo before he’s shoving his tongue into John’s mouth. It earns him a small whimper at the back of the shorter boy’s mouth and an eager intake of breath before he’s kissing back just as greedily.

They part after what seems like hours, looking at each other with these wide eyes, pupils blown and breathing laboured. This time, John makes the first move, gesturing towards the closet with a shy smile.

“Damn, Egbert,” Dave breathes with a chuckle,”you have no right to be that innocent looking.”

John just laughs as he locks themselves into the small space. Dave holds a key to all the doors in the school anyways, so they don’t have to worry.

“I’m not innocent by the way,” John adds into the dark of the room, before he’s feeling around for Dave to latch onto. He accidentally grabs his face, which makes Dave sputter with a hint of amusement.

He leads his boyfriend’s hand onto his waist,”God, can we just get on with it?” John laughs again, carefully leaning in for a kiss. Dave huffs in half amusement and half annoyance through his nose but kisses back anyway, threading his hands through his hair. Their glasses clink together and whenever John takes the initiative to slip his tongue into the teen’s mouth, it quickly becomes sloppy because he keeps on smiling.

Whenever they part for a breath, Dave is instantly shucking John’s shirt off impatiently. It’s really hard not to smile when the black haired boy’s vision becomes accustomed to the dark and he can see his boyfriend’s concentration. Once both their shirts are off, he instantly begins sucking on John’s neck. A small, appreciative sigh worms its way out of both of their noses.

Even if they pretend that they don’t long for each other, when they're out of sight, they can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves.

Not that John has a problem with it. Oh no. It’s the opposite of that! He loves the attention that Dave gives him whenever they’re alone.

Now isn’t an exception.

Dave trails light kisses and playful nips up John’s neck, finding a sensitive spot right underneath his jaw to suck at. It makes the teen tighten his hands on Dave’s waist before he’s biting his lip to muffle the small noises and sighs escaping his mouth.

But that isn’t good enough for Dave. He wants to hear John moan. So, with a small smirk, he pushes John to the door of the closet and presses his thigh between his legs. That gets the boy to gasp, tilting his head back, heartbeat starting to quicken against his ribcage.

Another few moments of Dave nipping and putting pressure between John’s leg and he can start to feel the beginnings of a boner pressing against him.

 

“Hello there,” Dave smirks against the skin of his neck, sneakily slipping his hands up John’s shirt.

“S-shut up!” John stammers, running his fingers through the platinum blond locks of Dave’s hair insistently.

A chuckle is breathed against the ravenette’s neck before a hand is reaching down to unbutton his jeans. His breath quickens when he can see the outline of Dave’s face lean down to kiss the front of his boxers, mouthing against the outline of John’s dick.

A moan escapes his mouth; a small, breathy sort of exhale that gets Dave to smirk against the fabric. It makes John cover his face with shaking hands, whimpering a little when he feels his boyfriend’s fingers slip up his boxers to stroke softly against the insides of his thighs. It’s loving and soft, gentle when the fingers tug a little on the fabric to pull them down the boy’s legs. The cold air makes a small flurry of shivers to run through John’s frame.

“Calm down, John,” Dave whispers against his thigh, giving a chaste kiss to the warm skin there.

John can’t help but let out a small whine, bringing his hand to run through Dave’s hair again. A silent message is understood to continue and Dave gives a small, sloppy kiss to John’s cock before rising to his feet again. They kiss for a while, hearts starting to speed up slowly as one of them begins to grind against the other.

For a while, both of them press their hips against each other, moans being swallowed up into each other’s mouths. It doesn’t last long though, because John soon begins to fumble with Dave’s pants while he sucks a hickey into his skin. The blond groans quietly when hands brush against his hard on, making him ache with need.

“God, John! _Hurry up_!” he hisses between his teeth while John just giggles cutely before groping his ass to grab the condom, purposefully ignoring the low groan from the other boy. He knows that Dave would never be caught without one, which makes him smile against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Once the condom and lube is acquired, Dave is instantly on John, kissing him frantically while he grabs the lube from his hand. He slicks his fingers up before reaching behind the teen to probe at his ass. It earns him a surprised yelp, but to Dave’s luck, everything continues smoothly. One finger is able to slip into John’s entrance without a hassle.

“Dave... “ John murmurs into Dave’s neck, breathing heavily. The slightly older teen takes it as a note of affection so he kisses him softly, wiggling his finger around.

Just to be safe, no more fingers are added until John’s wriggling his hips impatiently, biting down on Dave’s bottom lip out of frustration. It draws out a moan from both of them before Dave adds another finger, scissoring the two until he deems it fit to put another one in. On the third finger, John lets out a drawn out moan, burying his face into Dave’s shoulder to muffle it.

It’s a long while until the fingers are being drawn out, having already abused John’s prostate enough that he’s effectively letting out small whimpers and shaking like a leaf. It’s endearing to watch, but Dave has more… pressing matters to attend to. Plus, they don’t have a lot of time to waste.

So, the taller teen rips open the condom and groans as he puts it on. Honestly, he’s tempted to just push into John without much preparation, but obviously  that would be painful for him and Dave doesn’t want to put him through that. So, he drizzles the last of the nearly empty lube bottle onto his dick, stroking it slowly.

Anticipation hits John like a bullet when he feels the tip of Dave’s cock against his hole, pushing past the first ring of muscle. It hurts. It hurts a lot. But it’s worth it when both of their hips are pressed against each other and John can feel Dave inside him. Their arms wind around each other, Dave’s holding onto John’s hips tightly whilst John’s arms are tightly wound around his chest.

Heat or sound isn’t a concern once Dave starts moving, the only thing that’s going through their minds are flurries of thoughts that barely last in their minds to even remember what they were.

“Fuck, _John_ ,” Dave groans into his hair, thrusting in and out slowly. John whimpers, his body trembling ever few moments. It tugs on the blond’s heart strings. He’s shaking because of _him_. It hurts to even be near him.

A high pitched whine escapes from John’s mouth,” Dave! F-faster!” Of course Dave can’t resist the request. Things speed up from there, moans escaping both their mouths as Dave begins to speed up. The friction is amazing and John arches his back to rub against Dave, his cock practically dripping with pre come. It sends a jolt of lust through Dave and he speeds up the rhythm of his thrusts.

Then, all of a sudden, John is arching up and moaning loudly into Dave’s ear. For a moment the blond thinks about telling him to quiet down, but then again it  _is_ pretty hot. Why would he want John to stop anyways?

“Dave dave dave, _fuck,_ right there, right there, right _there_ ,” John practically squeals, running his blunt nails down Dave’s taught back. Pleasure throbs throughout the teen’s body, nearly pushing him to cum, but Dave holds back just so he could hear the noises of his partner more.

They rise to a higher consistency, worrying him just a little bit that somebody might, perhaps hear, but all of that is thrown out of his mind when suddenly, John is writhing underneath him, begging to cum in this high, whiny voice.

It’s an erotic sight, something that Dave doesn’t get to see often, but it’s a real treat when he does. John’s voice finally is brought up to a shaky wail, hips pushing back against Dave’s while his face is lit up in a crazy flush from his cheeks and down to his chest.

“Damn,” Dave gasps out, grabbing ahold of John’s dick,” _John_!” He pumps the blue eyed boy’s dick rapidly, hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust, drowning in the noises the boy’s making.

Once, twice, three times Dave pumps John’s cock and then he’s cumming, hard between their chests. He practically screams out Dave’s name, scrabbling at his back desperately. He clenches down on Dave, which then makes him tumble over the edge, groaning John’s name in reply.

It takes them a long while before they come down from their respective highs, panting and shaking from the exertion. When Dave comes down enough to finally be able to understand what’s happening, he slowly pulls out of John, which causes him to whimper quietly, tightening his hold on him so he doesn’t leave completely.

They stay like that for a little while, holding onto each other until John can at least stand up on his own, but he refuses to let go, only tightening his hold around Dave everytime he tries to pull back.

“Seriously dude, I gotta get this condom off or I’m gonna die from uncomfortableness,” Dave chuckles, prying himself from John’s arms.

“At least promise me that we can stay here a little bit longer.”

The blond raises an eyebrow at that, "In this janitor’s closet?"

“Yes, in this janitor’s closet,” John replies confidently. Dave sighs in amusement, straightening up after he’s peeled the condom off of his limp dick. When he turns to face his boyfriend again, he’s instantly brought back into a tight embrace, a face being nuzzled into his neck cutely. Let’s just say they don’t leave that janitor’s closet for a long, long time.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once they finally manage to get out without getting their clothes dirty, they promptly ignore the whispered comments that everybody makes as they walk down the halls like as if nothing happened between them.

“I know what they were doing during science class!” a guy whispers to his friend as they pass by.

Another girl giggles to her group of friends whenever they go to their lockers,”They were totally doing it! I heard them!”

“Seriously?” another one gasps,”Geez! Why don’t they just admit that they’re together?”

John sighs as he opens his locker to grab his books for the last class of the day.

 **  
**Obviously nobody knows that Dave and him are dating. Yet, everybody does know. They know it by the way him and Dave give knowing looks towards each other or how they linger over each other’s hands for way too long. Maybe everybody knows because during the last class of the day, all of the students in the room can hear John whisper ‘ _I love you_ ’ into Dave’s ear while he passes him to hand in his essay to the teacher.


End file.
